Lost At The Mall: Why Shopping Is A Drag
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: While at the mall with their mother, Anne and Alan are separated from her as well as Tom and Suzie, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. Getting Ready To Go Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan is a copyright of Hanna Barbera.**

 **Author's note: This story takes place nearly 5 months before Flip Chan's birth, it's also a nod to Sara Jaye's In The Dark, and it's also dedicated to our newbie to Fanfiction dot net, RainbowAurora17!**

 **Getting Ready To Go Part 1**

 **It was a cold day in the middle of January in the year of 1968.**

 **Since Charlie Chan had the day off from work, he decided to take the older two boys, Henry, who would be turning 8-years-old that February on the 4th, and Stanley, who was to be turning 7-years-old that November on the 26th to the park while his wife, Akiko was taking Suzie, who was turning 5-years-old on March 19th, Alan and Anne, who were turning 4-years-old on May 11th, and Tom, who would be turning 3-years-old that June on the 9th with her to the mall to go shopping for birthday presents for Charlie, whose birthday, January 17th was coming up quick, and Henry, because they didn't want to go shopping for Henry at the last minute.**

 **Akiko was pregnant with child number seven but she still needed to go to the mall anyway.**

 **After everyone was ready to go, Charlie did a quick head count.**

 **"Where are Suzie and Anne?" Charlie asked, there was a hint of exasperation in his voice.**

 **"They're probably still getting..." Henry began.**

 **"Ready!" Anne exclaimed, her long hair tucked inside her snow hat to make it look like that of her brothers' because she was showing signs that she wanted to be more like her brothers than like her sister.**

 **"Nice look, Slugger," Stanley teased Anne. "you'll never be one of the guys!"**

 **"Mommy! Make Stanley stop teasing me!" Anne tattled.**

 **"Stanley! Stop teasing your youngest sister!" Akiko scolded.**

 **"Yeah, stop teasing Anne! She will someday fight for what she believes in!" Alan said to Stanley, agreeing with his mom.**

 **"Thank you for defending me." Anne said to Alan.**

 **"Hey, I'm your twin, you're my twin, we stick together through thick and thin." Alan said to Anne, using his right hand to scratch is back.**

 **"Hey, Alan! That would make a pretty groovy song for you and Anne!" Suzie exclaimed.**

 **"I see." Alan said.**

 **"Me too!" Anne agreed.**

 **Alan was the first to clear his throat and sing.**

 **Alan:** _ **I**_ **'** _ **m your twin**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **re my twin**_ **;**

 _ **We stick together through thick and thin**_ **;**

 _ **No matter what I do**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **m always stuck with you**_ **;**

 **Now, Anne cleared her throat and sang.**

 **Anne:** _ **And if trouble comes our way**_ **;**

 _ **I know my twin will save the day**_ **;**

 _ **Wherever you may be**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **re always stuck with me**_ **.**

 **"That was wonderful you two!" Charlie said to Alan and Anne cheerfully.**


	2. Getting Ready To Go Part 2

**Getting Ready To Go Part 2**

 **"Thanks, Daddy." Anne said.**

 **"Bad news is," Alan sighed. "Annie and I need more material for our song."**

 **"Don't worry about that," Akiko said to Alan gently. "I am sure that you and Anne will come up with more lyrics for your song while we're shopping."**

 **"Thanks, Mommy," Alan said. "I believe I needed that."**

 **A little while later, Akiko, Suzie, Alan, Anne, and Tom were on their way to the mall in Akiko's car.**

 **Anne, Alan, and Tom were riding in the back seat in their safety seats while Suzie rode up front with Akiko.**

 **The long car ride lulled the three youngsters to sleep.**

 **While Anne and Alan dreamed on, lyrics for their special song began springing up in their heads.**

 **Anne sang first this time.**

 **Anne:** _ **I**_ **'** _ **m your twin**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **re my twin**_ **;**

 _ **We stick together through thick and thin**_ **;**

 _ **No matter what I do**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **m always stuck with you**_ **;**

 **Alan:** _ **And if trouble comes our way**_ **;**

 _ **I know my twin will save the day**_ **;**

 _ **Wherever you may be**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **re always stuck with me**_ **;**

 **Anne:** _ **When you**_ **'** _ **re feeling sad and blue**_ **;**

 _ **Call my name**_ **,** _ **and I**_ **'** _ **ll find you**_ **;**

 _ **We have a bond that**_ **'** _ **s tried and true**_ **;**

 _ **You and me**_ **;**

 _ **Me and you**_ **;**

 _ **Two by two**_ **;**

 **Alan:** _ **What if I never find you**_ **;**

 _ **What if I**_ **'** _ **m a twin no more**_ **;**

 _ **I'd give all our family**_ **'** _ **s treasures**_ **;**

 _ **If you came walking through that door**_ **;**

 **Anne and Alan:** _ **When you**_ **'** _ **re feeling sad and blue**_ **;**

 _ **Call my name**_ **,** _ **and I**_ **'** _ **ll find you**_ **;**

 _ **We have a bond that**_ **'** _ **s tried and true**_ **;**

 _ **You and me**_ **;**

 _ **Me and you**_ **;**

 _ **Two by two**_ **.**

 **A few minutes later, Akiko parked in the shopping mall's parking lot as the younger kids awoke in the back.**

 **"Alan," Akiko exclaimed. "I am so proud of you and Anne!"**

 **Anne and Alan glanced at one another with uncertainty, "Huh? What did we do?" they asked in unison.**

 **"You finished your special song," Akiko exclaimed taking Tom out of his safety seat and putting him in the stroller. "Mommy is very proud of you!"**

 **Suzie got out of the car and helped Alan and Anne out of their safety seats.**

 **"I'm also proud of you," Suzie said to Anne and Alan. "but can we get going** _ **now**_ **?"**

 **"Okay, Miss Bossy Boots!" Alan said to Suzie.**

 **"Alan! Apologize to Suzie at once!" Akiko scolded sharply.**


	3. Getting Ready To Go Part 3

**Getting Ready To Go Part 3**

 **"So sorry, Suzie." Alan sighed.**

 **"You are forgiven, Alan." Suzie said.**

 **Once inside the mall, Anne and Alan stopped by the toy train display.**

 **"Mommy! Look," Alan called. "this is the train set that Anne and I would like!"**

 **"Now now, Alan," Akiko chided. "we're here to buy birthday presents for your father and Henry."**

 **"That's right," Suzie agreed. "we'll get that for you guys for your birthday, now, come on."**

 **Anne and Alan were still spellbound by the beautiful model train set that they didn't notice that their mother, sister, and brother left them behind.**


	4. Two Children Lost

**Two Children Lost**

 **While in one of the mall's many clothing stores, Akiko noticed that Alan and Anne were missing.**

 **"Oh no! Alan! Anne! Where are you?" Akiko asked out of worry.**

 **Back at the toy train display, a female security guard passed by.**

 **"Hello, my name is Hilda Weatherby, I'm a security guard, who are you?" Hilda asked Anne and Alan.**

 **"My name is Alan Chan... and this is my twin sister, Anne Chan." Alan introduced.**

 **"Are you lost?" Officer Weatherby asked Anne and Alan.**

 **"Yes we are," Anne answered Officer Weatherby. "can you please take us back to our mommy?"**

 **"That's why I am here." Officer Weatherby answered Alan and Anne.**

 **Hilda took Anne and Alan into the clothing store where they were reunited with their mother, sister, and brother.**

 **"Anne! Alan! You're safe!" Akiko exclaimed.**

 **"I found them at the model train display." Officer Weatherby said to Akiko.**

 **"Oh, thank goodness." Akiko said.**

 **"Now I know what I'd like to do when I grow up, I want to be a security guard!" Anne exclaimed.**

 **"A girl police officer? Not going to happen!" Alan said in disbelief.**

 **Suddenly, Officer Weatherby got a call on her radio.**

 **"All officers needed," the head officer said. "shoplifting from furniture store in progress!"**

 **"I'm on my way, Chief!" Hilda said on her end of the line.**

 **Hilda raced after the suspect.**

 **"Come on, Anne! Let's go!" Alan exclaimed in glee.**


	5. Race After A Shoplifter

**Race After A Shoplifter**

 **"I'm right behind you, Alan!" Anne exclaimed.**

 **Alan and Anne raced out of the clothing store after the mall's security team who were after the suspect.**

 **"** _ **Alan**_ **!** _ **Anne**_ **!** _ **Modotte kuru**_ **! Alan! Anne! Come back!" Akiko called.**

 **"We have to go after them." Suzie reasoned.**

 **Alan and Anne went into the furniture store after the mall's security guards.**

 **Akiko, Tom, and Suzie raced into the furniture store where they saw Anne being taunted by the shoplifter.**

 **"Girls and women can't do anything against men and boys!" the man said to Anne.**

 **"Girls and women can't do anything huh? Well! I'll show you what** _ **this girl**_ **can do!" Anne yelled at the shoplifter.**

 **Anne was so angry, she tied the shoplifter's bootlaces together in a square knot.**

 **"If you're messing with my twin! Then you're messing with me," Alan shouted at the man. "I got your back, Annie!"**

 **Alan took a small bag out of his coat pocket and spilled the bag's contents all over the hard wood floor of the furniture store.**

 **What was in the small bag was the marble collection that had once belonged to Henry and Stanley after Alan and Anne won all of the marbles from the two older boys for keeps, with Alan winning all of Henry's marbles and Anne winning all of Stanley's marbles.**

 **The shoplifter tripped over the laces of his boots, slipped on the spilled marbles, and crashed into a shelf.**

 **"Thanks for helping the security team," Miss Loretta Garcia, the furniture store clerk, manager, and owner said to Anne and Alan, who were busy picking up their marbles so Alan could put the marble bag back into his coat pocket. "as a reward, you two can have** _ **anything**_ **you desire from the mall, free of charge!"**

 **Alan put the marbles now safely in their bag back into his coat pocket.**

 **"We can?" Anne and Alan asked Miss Garcia in unison.**

 **"Yes, you can," Miss Garcia answered Anne and Alan. "so, what's your reward going to be?"**


	6. The Perfect Birthday Present Part 1

**The Perfect Birthday Present Part 1**

 **Alan and Anne huddled and whispered to each other about their reward for helping catch the shoplifter.**

 **When Alan and Anne broke free from their huddle, it appeared that they reached a decision about their reward.**

 **Anne sat in the red and black plaid easy chair that the shoplifter tried to swipe and turned the crank on the right hand side and reclined it.**

 **Alan went to Anne's left hand and he pressed a button.**

 **The button that Alan pressed made the recliner vibrate.**

 **"H-h-h-hey! Th-th-th-th-this -i-i-i-is p-p-p-pretty n-n-n-neat! P-p-perfect for someone who even has back problems!" Anne exclaimed.**

 **Akiko looked at the price.**

 **"Fifty thousand dollars! That is pricey for a recliner! I'm afraid you can't have this, Anne and Alan." Akiko said.**

 **Alan pressed the button and Anne turned the crank the opposite direction and got out of the chair.**

 **"We can wait for our train until our birthday, Mommy, we want this as our reward for helping catch that crook!" Alan protested.**

 **"And this chair would make the** _ **perfect**_ **birthday present for Daddy," Anne agreed with Alan. "plus, you** _ **did**_ **say that the chair he has is wearing out, didn't you, Mommy?"**

 **"And, for catching that thief, Miss Garcia** _ **did**_ **say that these two little angels could have anything they wanted from the mall,** _ **free of charge**_ **." Hilda added.**

 **"Okay, we will take it," Akiko said to Anne and Alan. "after we shop for Henry, I'm going to put Daddy's new chair together in the basement so it'll be a surprise for his birthday."**

 **"** _ **Hai**_ **!" Anne and Alan cheered happily.**

 **After they left the furniture store, Akiko, Tom, Suzie, Anne, and Alan went back to the clothing store to continue their early birthday shopping for Henry.**

 **Anne found a new snow jacket that she thought would look totally terrific on Henry.**

 **After buying the rest of Henry's birthday presents early, it was time for the Chan family to reunite.**


	7. The Perfect Birthday Present Part 2

**The Perfect Birthday Present Part 2**

 **Back at the Chan residence that night while Akiko and Alan were down in the basement putting Charlie's new chair together, Charlie, Henry, and Stanley walked through the front door.**

 **Anne knew better than to sit in Charlie's old easy chair since there was a loose spring popping out of the cushion, so she was sitting on the couch with a pencil and sketch pad in hand.**

 **"After a long day of playing at the park," Stanley said. "I'm tired and I need to sit down!"**

 **Henry and Anne spotted Stanley trying to sit on the seat of Charlie's very old easy chair.**

 **"No! Stanley," Anne began. "that chair is not fit for..."**

 **"Ouch!" Stanley exclaimed.**

 **"Sitting in anymore." Anne finished.**

 **Stanley had fallen onto his bottom on the floor due to the spring in the seat cushion.**

 **This really annoyed Henry.**

 **"You dummy," Henry said to Stanley. "can't you listen to a warning for once in your life?"**

 **"Super sorry, Henry." Stanley said.**


	8. The Perfect Birthday Present Part 3

**The Perfect Birthday Present Part 3**

 **"How has my youngest little girl been today?" Charlie asked Anne.**

 **"Fine, Daddy." Anne said innocently.**

 **"Hey, Annie," Henry said. "let's do our high and low tens!"**

 **Anne and Henry held their palms for a high ten and low ten as Stanley came out of the bedroom he shared with Henry, Alan, and Tom dressed as a vampire.**

 **"Hey, Anne," Stanley said in a Transylvanian accent. "I want to suck your blood!"**

 **Anne began to wail with fright.**

 **"Henry!" Anne called while sobbing.**

 **"You pinhead," Henry said to Stanley. "put that stupid costume away! You've frightened Anne! She's only a little girl!"**

 **Henry hugged Anne even more firmly.**

 **"Okay! Okay! Don't be such a sorehead!" Stanley said to Henry.**

 **Stanley ran up to the boys' bedroom to change from his vampire costume into his usual attire.**

 **While Stanley was upstairs changing into some better clothes, Suzie came into the living room.**

 **"Supper is ready." Suzie said to Charlie, Henry, Anne, and Tom.**


	9. Discussing Charlie's Birthday Dinner

**Discussing Charlie's Birthday Dinner**

 **Stanley came down wearing his usual attire and Alan and Akiko came up from the basement because they were now finished putting Charlie's new vibrating reclining plaid easy chair together.**

 **"What's for supper, Suzie?" Charlie asked his oldest daughter.**

 **"Since I'm still too young to use the stove and oven," Suzie answered her father. "I used the microwave to make each of us a pot pie and I even microwaved a small jar of pureed carrots and another small jar of mashed peas for Tom."**

 **"Very good, Suzie!" Akiko exclaimed.**

 **"Thanks, Mom." Suzie said.**

 **At the dinner table, Henry had a question for his father.**

 **"Pop, what would you like to eat for your birthday supper?" Henry asked.**

 **"Corn beef brisket, au gratin potatoes, steamed broccoli, and milk to drink." Charlie answered Henry.**

 **Suzie, Anne, and Alan were whispering to each other about a birthday cake.**

 **"Pop," Suzie added. "Alan, Anne, and I have decided to make a four layer smores cake for you for your birthday."**

 **Suddenly, the Chan family fell silent after Tom spilled his milk from his sippy cup.**

 **"** _ **Bos taurus**_ **!" Tom exclaimed.**

 **"Tom said his first word! He's talking! What a terrific early birthday present!" Charlie exclaimed out of glee.**


	10. To Make A Cake

**To Make A Cake**

 **"Henry, would you mind helping Suzie, Anne, and me out with the cake tomorrow?" Akiko asked.**

 **"Not at all, Mom," Henry said. "besides, since Pop will be at work tomorrow, it'll be Stanley's turn to keep an eye on Alan and Tom while I help you and the girls in the kitchen."**

 **"Good boy," Akiko said to Henry. "you are a fine big brother."**

 **Henry saw Alan get up from his seat and grabbing a paper towel.**

 **"What are you going to do with that, Alan?" Henry asked.**

 **"I am just going to clean up Tom's spilled milk, Henry." Alan replied.**

 **"It looks like you're not the only good big brother around here," Charlie commented. "Alan has everything under control here."**

 **The next morning, Henry, Suzie, and Anne met Akiko in the kitchen to make Charlie's birthday cake.**

 **"So, Mom, should I preheat the oven for the cake?" Henry asked.**

 **"No, Henry," Akiko said. "a four layer smores cake is a no bake cake."**

 **"I love making no bake treats," Anne said to Henry and Suzie. "because you can make whatever sweet dessert you like without having to use the oven!"**

 **While Akiko, Anne, Suzie, and Henry were getting the supplies they needed, Stanley came into the kitchen in his snowsuit.**

 **"Mom," Stanley called. "I'm taking Alan and Tom out to play in the snow in the backyard!"**

 **"Okay," Akiko called back to Stanley. "just don't take them up to your treehouse, Alan's old enough to climb up there, however, Tom's too young!"**

 **"We'll just be out back building a snowman," Stanley called back to Akiko. "I promise!"**

 **"Good!" Akiko called back.**

 **Stanley went outside in the backyard with Alan and Tom.**

 **Anne finished crushing up the graham crackers for the crust of the first layer of the cake.**

 **In the backyard, Stanley was showing Tom how to build a snowman, while Alan had a snow project all of his own.**

 **Alan's project was a snow van, and he was amazed by the work he had done on it.**

 **Alan ran to the back door to call his mother, sisters, and oldest brother out to the backyard.**

 **"Mommy! Henry! Suzie! Annie! Come out here! I made something in the snow and I'm really proud of it!" Alan called.**

 **Akiko, Henry, Suzie, and Anne all bundled up and went outside into the backyard.**

 **"What is it, Alan?" Akiko asked.**

 **"Wow! Mommy," Anne exclaimed amazed. "look at that!"**


	11. Making The Other Layers Part 1

**Making The Other Layers Part 1**

 **"What is it, Alan?" Akiko asked again.**

 **"I made a van out of snow," Alan exclaimed. "I** _ **can**_ **'** _ **t**_ **wait to make a** _ **real van**_ **for either Pop, Henry, or Stanley to drive someday!"**

 **Suzie could hear Alan beginning to cough.**

 **"Alan? Are you all right?" Suzie asked as Akiko felt her third son's forehead.**

 **"** _ **Kare wa netsu o motte iru yōde wanai**_ **,** _ **Suzie**_ **," Akiko said. "he doesn't appear to have a fever, Suzie."**

 **"I'm fine, Mommy," Alan protested. "I'm just thirsty, do we have any apple juice?"**

 **"Come inside and I'll pour you a cup of apple juice," Akiko said to Alan. "the rest of us still have the other three layers of the cake to make."**

 **"Okay." Alan said to Akiko.**

 **Alan followed Akiko, Suzie, Anne, and Henry back inside the house.**

 **The first layer of the smores cake was finished, and Alan helped Anne open the second package of the first box of graham crackers to prepare the crust for the second layer while Suzie poured Alan his apple juice.**

 **"Would you like some cinnamon, cloves, and nutmeg in your apple juice?" Suzie asked Alan.**

 **"That sounds fancy! I've never had apple juice** _ **that way**_ **before!" Alan exclaimed.**

 **"Would you like to try it this way, Alan?" Suzie asked.**

 **"Yes please, Suzie!" Alan answered, he was excited.**

 **Suzie added a little cinnamon, cloves, and nutmeg to Alan's apple juice and mixed it all up.**

 **Suzie handed the cup off to Alan, "Here, now try it." she said to him.**

 **Alan took a sip of the juice that Suzie made for him.**

 **"Oh wow! Suzie! This tastes terrific! This totally beats my thirst into a pulp! Thank you so much!" Alan exclaimed gratefully.**

 **"You're welcome, Little Brother." Suzie said to Alan.**

 **Anne finished crushing the rest of the second graham cracker package and stretched her arms.**

 **"Alan's reminding me, I'm thirsty too," Anne observed. "can I please take a break for a drink?"**


	12. Making The Other Layers Part 2

**Making The Other Layers Part 2**

 **"Of course you can." Akiko said to Anne.**

 **"What would you like to drink?" Suzie asked Anne.**

 **"I would like some of the same apple juice that you made for Alan, please, Suzie?" Anne requested.**

 **"One more Suzie Chan Special," Suzie said to Anne. "coming right up!"**

 **Suzie poured a cup of apple juice for Anne, then she added the cinnamon, cloves, and nutmeg to it and mixed it all up.**

 **Suzie handed the cup of special apple juice to Anne.**

 **"Thanks, Suzie." Anne said.**

 **Anne drank her apple juice, then, she, Akiko, Henry, and Suzie got back to work on Charlie's birthday cake.**

 **The foursome got finished with the second layer, when Stanley and Tom came back in the house.**

 **"Oh wow," Stanley exclaimed. "graham crackers!"**

 **Stanley was about to take a graham cracker from Anne's crushing station, when he was suddenly stopped by Suzie.**

 **"Hold it right there, Stanley Stephen Chan," Suzie scolded sharply. "those graham crackers are for the crust of Pop's cake!"**

 **"How was I supposed to know that? Nobody ever tells me these kinds of things." Stanley complained.**

 **"Well, Suzie's telling you now," Henry said to Stanley. "those graham crackers are for the crust of Pop's cake."**

 **"Okay, Tom, Alan, and I will get out of your hair." Stanley said while scooping up Tom and hurrying Alan out of the kitchen.**


	13. Making The Other Layers Part 3

**Making The Other Layers Part 3**

 **"Wait! Stanley! House rule," Alan called. "I'm not ready to go into the living room just yet... no food or drinks allowed in the living room or bedrooms!"**

 **"Oh yeah, that's right!" Stanley said forgetfully.**

 **A few hours later, Henry was sitting in the living room watching a news program on television.**

 **"And in other news," the anchor woman said. "a shoplifter was foiled at the East Center Mall by two brave 3-year-olds yesterday morning."**

 **Henry turned the television off and went into the kitchen to find Alan snacking on some green grapes and Anne and Suzie decorating the no bake four layer smores cake with Akiko.**

 **"Well now, Anne Jodie Chan and Alan Joseph Chan," Henry exclaimed. "I am so proud of you!"**

 **Henry hugged his twin siblings out of not only pride but love.**

 **Alan coughed while being hugged by Henry because he still had a grape in his mouth and he didn't wish to choke on it.**

 **"Henry! Stop it," Akiko scolded sharply. "you'll make poor Alan choke on his snack! I want my two jocks to be at their best!"**

 **Henry released his grip on Alan and Anne.**

 **"What did we do?" Anne asked Henry in a curious tone of voice.**

 **"You caught a shoplifter at the mall yesterday," Henry said to Anne and Alan. "you've done your oldest brother proud!"**

 **"Thanks, Henry!" Alan and Anne exclaimed.**

 **"You are most welcome." Henry said to Alan and Anne.**

 **Henry went back into the living room to play a game of solitaire as Akiko put the cake in the refrigerator to chill.**

 **"Suzie," Akiko asked. "do you think you could help me with the dirty dishes from making the cake?"**

 **"Yes, Mom." Suzie said.**

 **Suzie went to the kitchen sink to help her mom with the dishes.**

 **"But Mommy," Alan asked. "what can Annie and I do to help out?"**

 **"I have an idea!" Suzie chimed in.**

 **"You do?" Alan asked Suzie.**

 **"What is it, Suzie?" Anne asked in agreement with Alan, she was just as curious as he was.**


	14. Suzie's Great Idea

**Suzie's Great Idea**

 **"Why don't you and Alan take Henry down to the basement to show Henry the gift that is from the two of you to Pop, Anne?" Suzie suggested.**

 **"That's a great idea, Suzie!" Alan exclaimed.**

 **"I'll grab Henry and we'll meet you down there, Alan!" Anne called.**

 **"Okay, Annie!" Alan called back.**

 **A few minutes later, Anne came down the stairs with Henry behind her.**

 **Henry was out of breath from trying to catch up with Anne.**

 **"So," Henry said to Alan, huffing and puffing. "this is what you and Mom were doing last night at the time Stanley scared Anne out of her gourd last night!"**

 **"Mommy put it together, I was her tool assistant!" Alan said proudly to Henry.**

 **"One day, Alan," Henry said. "you will be using tools like these all by yourself."**

 **"Do you really think so, Henry?" Alan asked.**

 **"I know so, Alan," Henry said gently. "I know so."**

 **Henry hugged Alan firmly as Anne watched on.**

 **"Would you mind if I joined in?" Anne asked Alan and Henry.**

 **"Come on in here, Annie!" Henry said, pulling Anne into the hug he was giving to Alan.**

 **"Yes!" Anne exclaimed.**

 **A few minutes later, Henry released Anne and Alan from his grip.**

 **"You know, this chair would make a wonderful present from you guys and Tom." Henry said to Anne and Alan.**

 **"It was nice of you to include Tom since he's too young to pick out a gift and since Suzie forgot to include him." Anne said to Henry.**

 **"Anytime, Annie." Henry said.**

 **About five minutes later, Henry, Alan, and Anne came back up from the basement to find Akiko sitting in her rocking chair with Tom in her arms and Suzie at her side.**

 **The boys and Anne could see their mother rocking steadily and hear Suzie singing gently.**

 **Suzie:** _ **Beautiful dreamer**_ **;**

 _ **Awake unto me**_ **;**

 _ **Starlight and dewdrops**_ **;**

 _ **Are waiting for thee**_ **;**

 _ **Sounds of the rude world**_ **;**

 _ **Heard in the day**_ **;**

 _ **Lulled by the moonlight**_ **;**

 _ **Have all passed away**_ **;**

 _ **Beautiful dreamer**_ **;**

 _ **King of my song**_ **;**

 _ **List while I woo thee**_ **;**

 _ **With soft melody**_ **;**

 _ **Gone are the cares of**_ **;**

 _ **Life**_ **'** _ **s busy throng**_ **;**

 _ **Beautiful dreamer**_ **;**

 _ **Awake unto me**_ **;**

 _ **Beautiful dreamer**_ **;**

 _ **Awake unto me**_ **.**


	15. Playing In The Snow

**Playing In The Snow**

 **"Henry?" Akiko requested.**

 **"Yes, Mom?" Henry answered Akiko.**

 **"Could you please take Stanley, Suzie, Alan, and Anne outside to play in the snow," Akiko asked Henry. "while I put Tom down for his nap?"**

 **"Yes, Mom," Henry whispered to Akiko, then turning to Stanley, Suzie, Alan, and Anne, he added. "come on, gang."**

 **Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, and Anne tip toed to the coat closet to grab their snow wear while Akiko carried Tom upstairs to the boys' bedroom for his nap.**

 **Outside in the backyard, the five older Chan children were having a boys vs girls snowperson building contest.**

 **Anne and Suzie won the contest hands down because of Anne's button eye idea for hers and Suzie snow woman and Suzie's matching flower scarf and beret idea.**

 **Then, the five kids immediately started a fast paced snowball fight.**

 **After the snowball fight, Anne and Suzie were getting chilly.**

 **"Henry," Alan requested. "Suzie and Annie are looking a bit shivery... do you think you could allow them to to enter the treehouse?"**

 **"Alan, you know as well as I do," Henry said. "that Suzie and Annie will get hurt if they climb up there!"**

 **"B-b-b-but Henry," Suzie said through her chattering teeth. "Anne and I are too cold to make it into the house to warm up!"**

 **"Okay," Henry sighed, knowing full well he had been defeated. "girls may be allowed, even though the voice of reason is screaming in my ears right now!"**

 **"Yes! Alright! Way to go, Suzie!" Anne cheered.**

 **Henry climbed the rope laddar to the treehouse first, followed by Stanley, followed by Suzie.**

 **"Come on, Alan, you can do it!" Suzie urged.**

 **"I don't really want to taste my Cocoa Rice cereal again, Suzie." Alan said.**

 **"It'll be okay, Alan," Anne said. "I'll be right behind you."**

 **"Thanks, Annie." Alan said.**

 **"Anytime, Alan." Anne said.**

 **Alan then made his climb up the rope laddar to the treehouse after Suzie.**

 **Anne quickly climbed up to the treehouse after Alan, she had no fear.**


	16. Call For A Sitter

**Call For A Sitter**

 **In the treehouse, the children took most of their snow clothes off and Henry turned the heater on so they could all warm themselves up.**

 **"Thank you for allowing Suzie and me to come up here," Anne said to Henry. "against your judgement."**

 **"That's what family's for." Henry said to Anne.**

 **The next evening, Alan and Suzie were in their parents' bedroom watching as their mother and father got ready to go out to one of Charlie's business parties.**

 **"If you two are going out," Suzie asked in a worried tone of voice. "then, who's going to stay with us?"**

 **"I have asked** _ **Obāchan**_ **and** _ **Ojīchan**_ **to come sit for the six of you.** **" Akiko said to Suzie.**

 **"Yay!" Alan cheered.**

 **"But** _ **Obāchan**_ **doesn't know how Alan and Anne like their broccoli, how will she be able to prepare it for them?** **" Suzie asked.**

 **"Don't worry, Suzie," Charlie said. "I've left broccoli instructions on the refrigerator for your mother's parents so that they will know how to prepare it for each of you children."**

 **"Good." Suzie sighed with relief.**

 **Suddenly, the doorbell rang.**

 **"That would be your parents, Akiko." Charlie said.**

 **"You're right, Charlie," Akiko said. "I will go answer the door."**

 **Akiko went to answer the front door.**

 **A few minutes later, Natasha and Hiroki Hoshiko entered the Chan residence.**

 **"Henry! Give your grandma a hug," Natasha exclaimed. "how has my number one grandson been?"**

 **"I'm fine, Grandma." Henry answered.**

 **"And you, Stanley," Natasha asked. "have you been keeping yourself out of mischief?"**


	17. Time With Grandma And Grandpa

**Time With Grandma And Grandpa**

 **"Yes I have, Grandma," Stanley said. "but Anne and Alan are another story."**

 **"Anne? Alan?" Natasha asked firmly.**

 **Anne and Alan glanced at each other and gulped nervously, "** _ **Hai**_ **,** _ **obāchan**_ **?" they answered.**

 **"Is there something that you would like to tell me?" Natasha asked Alan and Anne sternly.**

 **"Well, Annie and I helped the mall's security team catch a shoplifter yesterday after a security guard helped us find our way back to Mommy while we were shopping for Daddy and Henry when we were lost." Alan explained.**

 **"And you should see the reward we got for helping to catch the thief! It's in the basement!" Anne added.**

 **"Grandpa and I would** _ **love**_ **to see it!" Natasha exclaimed.**

 **"Do you think you could help us get it wrapped? Mommy forgot and Daddy's birthday is tomorrow!" Alan added.**

 **"Of course." Natasha said.**

 **After they wrapped Charlie's new chair, Henry and Stanley then carried it from the basement to the living room.**

 **The children put a note on the wrapped chair that instructed Charlie to not open it until his birthday the next day.**

 **After the six children were put to bed, Akiko and Charlie came home and it was time for Natasha and Hiroki to go home to their own house.**


	18. Charlie's Birthday Party

**Charlie's Birthday Party**

 **The next day, Charlie came home from work to the smell of his requested supper for his birthday being cooked.**

 **"Welcome home, Pop," Henry, Stanley, and Suzie exclaimed. "happy birthday!"**

 **"Welcome home, Daddy," Anne and Alan exclaimed. "happy birthday!"**

 **Tom just raised his hands in a celebrating genture.**

 **"Welcome home, Charlie," Akiko exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen. "happy birthday!"**

 **"Thank you all, my loving family!" Charlie exclaimed.**

 **After a delicious and hearty dinner of corn beef brisket, au gratin potatoes, steamed broccoli, and milk, it was time for the family to enjoy the four layer smores cake that had been chilling in the refrigerator.**

 **After dessert, it was time for gifts.**

 **From Akiko and Suzie, Charlie got a new wristwatch.**

 **From Henry, Charlie got a new magnifying glass.**

 **From Stanley, Charlie got a new finger printing kit.**

 **Alan, Anne, and Tom's gift was last.**

 **"It's okay, Daddy," Anne said. "go on and open it."**

 **Charlie opened his final gift.**

 **"Oh wow! The new Recline Massage-omatic 3000! Now we can take my old easy chair right to the dump! Anne, Alan, how did you get this?" Charlie asked.**

 **"Read the newspaper, Daddy." Alan said.**

 **"Yes, Alan and I are featured on the front page!" Anne agreed.**

 **After he read the headline and the story about Alan and Anne catching the shoplifter with the mall's security team, Charlie was amazed.**

 **"I'm so proud of all of you, especially you, Alan and Anne," Charlie exclaimed. "you all will make fine detectives someday!"**

 **Alan and Anne beamed with pride.**

 **The next day while Charlie was at work and while Henry and Stanley were at school, Akiko, Suzie, Alan, Anne, and Tom all took Charlie's old easy chair to the dump.**


End file.
